THE FORCE WIELDER: SEASON 2 CHAPTER 1 A DARK PAST IS A DARK PATH TO T
by Mo-azk Devus
Summary: An action-adventure filled with intrigue and mystery, following new characters on new planets using new spacecraft on a whole new journey of discovery. Follow Mo-zak Devus, Kovilla, Captain Carillion Yaw-yo-Boi, Bic, Garvac, Rincore, Raxus and The IMC. On a thrill-ride through treacherous times, as the first anti-hero in the starwars universe.


**The Force Wielder: Season 2**

**Chapter 1. a Dark Past is a Dark Path to the Dark side.**

_**I have been whipped, beaten, had bones broken, before I could walk or talk. My upbringing was harsh, cruel and brutal. The slavers punishing treatment turned me into something sadistic, rash and volatile. It's no excuse I know, but I can't help the way I feel.**_

_**Raxus once said to me, my pain doesn't have to define who I am. I pray to the Creator of all life, that Raxus is right. But deep down inside, I can sense it, I can feel it and I know he isn't.**_

_**Maybe that's what Rincore intended this entire time, to turn me into a deprived killer, well he succeeded at it, most efficiently.**_

_**Because every move I seem to take, is a calculated step to embrace death. I now travel to the planet Crom, my indigenous Home world.**_

_**Where I will meet up with Rincore and face him in Force to Force combat, we're we will battle to the death.**_

_**For between the two of us, there can be only one. I was born with nothing and I'll die with nothing. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Excuse me sir, but may I make a small observation, if I may be so bold sir. Voice from the com-system says. Who the hell are you? Mo-azk Devus ask. I am the IMC, sir.**_

_**The infiltrators Mainframe computer system sir, automatically activated when the emergency escape pod has been jettison.**_

_**My systems are designed to help the escape pod occupants survive any harsh environments until a rescue can be achieved, sir.**_

_**Your survival is my main objective, you may call me IMC, sir. The IMC says. An acronym I see, well how can you help me? Ask Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**Your personal assessment of your current situation is incorrect sir. My data banks contain personal information and Financial records from over 6 million-star systems, including your Home world Crom.**_

_**Planetary law dictates upon death of the property owner he or she must vocally deem his successor to all financial assets. Says the IMC.**_

_**I don't understand, how can any of that help me? Ask Mo-azk Devus. Your statement, about being born with nothing and dying with nothing is incorrect, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**I'm still not following you, what are you talking about? Mo-azk Devus ask. Your uncle sir, He owns Crom, your Home world, inherited from your father.**_

_**Upon your father's death in accordance with planetary law your uncle was awarded all your fathers accumulated wealth, including the deed to your home world Crom. IMC says.**_

_**My family was wealthy? ask Mo-azk Devus. Extremely sir, your father owned several planets, accumulating a vast wealth over his illustrious career. Says the IMC.**_

_**I think I understand now, Rincore didn't just kill my father for a bounty he know he would inherit my father's fortune as well.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus says. Yes sir, I calculate a 99% probability that your uncle betrayed your father for the purpose of acquiring his vast wealth. The IMC says. Stop calling him my uncle! He means nothing to me. Mo-azk Devus Yells.**_

_**Sorry sir. The IMC says. How does this information help me? Mo-azk Devus ask. If you defeat Rincore in battle sir and make him vocally concede, acknowledging you as his successor, then upon his death all his accumulated wealth will be passed on to you, being his blood relative. Says the IMC.**_

_**Oh, is that all I have to do, defeat him in battle, that's just great! They are five of them and just one of me you know and Rincore is exceedingly powerful in the Force, I seriously doubt I can defeat them all in combat.**_

_**But even if it means my death, I must try to defeat them. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**My records indicate your father was a great warrior, he wielded a weapon more powerful than any before it. Maybe with your father's weapon as your ally, it could help even the odds in battle. The IMC says. What weapon? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**The glaive, sir. The IMC says. What is a glaive? Mo-azk Devus ask. A glaive, a polearm, consisting of a single-edged laser blade on the end of a pole.**_

_**A weapon your father crafted himself, deep in the catacombs on your family's land, sir. He used the glaives power to conquer many worlds, during the Great Expansion war.**_

_**The weapon was buried alongside your father, kept inside his tomb deep beneath the catacombs of the planet Crom. The IMC says.**_

_**Wouldn't Rincore have kept such a powerful weapon for himself? Ask Mo-azk Devus. Doubtful sir, that Rincore would possess your father's weapon, because in accordance with your family's creed, a warrior's weapon must be buried with him so one can defend themselves in the afterlife.**_

_**The symbolism goes farther than family law or tradition, it's more like faith or belief in the eternal afterlife, it's part of your family's religion. The IMC says.**_

_**Sounds very interesting so, there's a good chance my father's weapon could buried with him, at his final resting place.**_

_**Do you have the location of my father buried site? Ask Mo-azk Devus. Yes sir, your family's ancestral burial location is stored in my database.**_

_**I am linking voice command and all pertinent information to your mobile comm-system, you have attached to your wristband sir.**_

_**You can now retrieve information, gain access and give Vocal commands from your wristband communication device, awaiting your command sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Good, because I intend on taking you and your vast knowledge of historical events, along with me in those catacombs beneath Crom, maybe with your help and my father's weapon, I'll stand a chance against Rincore and his followers. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Understood sir. My programing dictates I help you survive in any way possible sir. I'll do my best to assist you. The IMC says. You already have, you've given me a chance and that's all anyone can ask. Now prep the escape pod for a soft landing. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**As the emergency escape pod arrives at the planet Crom, Mo-azk Devus scans the surface of the planet until locating his family's ancestral burial site, deep beneath the deadly catacombs of the planet Crom.**_

_**The IMC lands the emergency escape pod near an old burnt down Castle, long abandoned many years ago, the decrepit old falling apart Castle bearing the moniker, The House of Mo-Azk.**_

_**The name engraved on the family's crest hanging above entrance gate, nearly falling down from old age and neglect.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus leaves the escape pod, walks pass the massive giant front gates, as he enters the dark and creepy old ancient structure, he feels a familiar presents an old feeling from the past. His facial expression held in bewilderment as he walks around, looking at the castle.**_

_**It's hard to believe this was once my home, but it feels more like a tomb now. There's nothing for me here anymore. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**As he walks deeper inside the abandoned castle, he notices old faded pictures on the wall, beautiful murals painted on every wall, and he can't help but wonder if these images are of his lost family.**_

_**As he enters a grand Gallery filled with statues of unfamiliar faces with one name and face appearing over and over again on multiple statues and in multiple places the name Vi-ru-lus Mo-Azk.**_

_**Whoever he was, he must have been a great man? Ask Mo-azk Devus. The IMC responds. Yes sir, he was. Vi-ru-lus Mo-Azk was your father, sir. The IMC says. My father, fascinating, and the others? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**The statues are of your mother your brother and sister, your father's grandfathers and other noble members of your family, going back for generations sir. The IMC says. Are they all dead? Ask Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**Yes sir, they were all hunted down by Clan Devus and exterminated. My official records show that none survived, only you and Rincore are the sole heirs to your father's kingdom. The IMC says.**_

_**Kingdom?! What kingdom? Look around this place it's a tomb, I see no kingdom, just a life I could have had, but it was taken from me, I see only a graveyard of lost hopes and dreams. Where's my father's final resting place located? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**Beneath the castle deep below in the catacombs of Crom. But I must warn you of a very grave danger sir, the entire lower levels are ruled by man eating creatures known only as the Vetok.**_

_**Not indigenous to your world, an invasive species from another world, the off-worlders ruined the environment, which destroyed the economy, wreaking havoc on all life, on the surface of the planet.**_

_**An invasive species that grows fast and reproduces quickly, they spread aggressively and destroyed your entire world, an intrusive species brought here from another planet, a planet from in the dark patches of the outer rim. The IMC says.**_

_**This just gets better all the time, and explains why the planet is virtually uninhabited. Says Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**Correct sir, this planet was abandoned due to the arrival of the Vetok creatures, virtually unstoppable they feed on the population until the people had no choice but abandon their home world for another. The IMC says.**_

_**I see, I guess Rincore figures if he doesn't kill me, then the Vetok creatures will. Tell me everything you know about these creatures the Vetoks? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**Officially the Vetok creatures do not exist in my data banks, which is in itself very suspicious, sir.**_

_**I have only personal recorded accounts from victims who survived the initial attack but succumb to death from the poisoning of the creature's bit.**_

_**There are no known survivors that has faced these creatures and lived, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Sounds like some type of biological weapon to me, so you don't have any information on the Vetoks creatures that can aid me? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**Not much sir, just rumors and vague descriptions from terrified victims, the feed on the living and bury themselves deep underground, presumably to keep warm. That's the only intel I can provide. The IMC says.**_

_**That's it? That's all you have? Mo-azk Devus ask. Details about these creatures are extremely limited sir. The IMC says. Understood, well weather there down there are not, I need that weapon, my father's glaive maybe the only chance I have against Rincore and his men.**_

_**I have to find it and I can't let some mysterious creatures stand in my way; I'm going down there. Pull up an interior scan of this castle and find me a quiet way into those catacombs below. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Yes sir, scanning now… searching… locating… locating, I found something sir, right outside the main courtyard there's a staircase leading down to the lower levels of the catacomb's sir, leading straight to your father's tomb. The IMC says. Understood. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**As Mo-azk Devus makes his way to the main courtyard he takes notice of the family paintings alongside the walls, seeing for the first-time pictures of his mother and father standing proudly next to his brother and sister.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus places his hand on the painting.**_

_**Seeming to be reflecting on what might have been if is family had lived, and he had grown up in a happy and save home, surrounded by people who loved him.**_

_**The loss he suddenly feels echoes inside his empty soul, as his anger starts to grow, the outrage of being denied a normal life enrages Mo-azk Devus to no end, burying his anger deep, as he removes his hand from the painting, he refocuses attention on the task of finding his father's weapon.**_

_**Searching until finding the staircase in the courtyard leading down to the lower levels of the catacombs below, along narrow stairwell leading deep beneath the castle.**_

_**The deeper he goes the darker it gets, Mo-azk Devus eye sight is adaptable to any spectrum of light, a genetic trait unique to his species.**_

_**The decrepit staircase is crumbling down and falling apart as he walks down the stairs to the lower levels, reaching the bottom of the rotting structure barely standing and almost falling down.**_

_**He follows along trail that leads in to the burial vault, and inside there he finds the four coffins of his long-lost family.**_

_**Laying at rest, they are all there, his mother his father his brother and sister, their caskets neatly aligned in this beautiful elaborately painted tomb, someone took great care in placing them in this beautifully decorated mausoleum.**_

_**Paintings of ancestral relatives cover the walls, obviously a display of great respect for a proud and Noble family.**_

_**The House of Mo-azk stood for Generations until now, all their accomplishments, vast wealth and great Deeds now only memory's faded into dust.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus makes his way over to his father's sarcophagus and uses the power Force to remove the lid from his father's coffin.**_

_**Finding the remains of his father's body, perfectly preserved as if he died only days ago, he takes a moment and stares at his father's face as if he's burning the image deep into his subconscious.**_

_**He begins looking for his father's weapon but cannot find the glaive anywhere, frantically searching every inch of his father's coffin, but finding nothing.**_

_**Where is it? I cannot find the weapon. I've thoroughly searched and It's not here, impossible… where could it be? Unless Rincore is more depraved then I thought.**_

_**He must have kept my father's weapon for himself, instead of following our family's tradition of burying a warrior's weapon with him.**_

_**Rincore has committed heresy against the House of Mo-azk. He is indeed a vile and evil man, he has stolen everything from me, my family, my future, even my father's weapon.**_

_**He's left me with nothing, and I will make him pay with his life, for what he's done to me. Mo-azk Devus angrily says.**_

_**Sir I'm detecting movement, micro changes in air density suggest there are six creatures approaching from the northeast corner of this position. The IMC says. I know, I can sense their lifeforce approaching. Let them come to me. Mo-azk Devus angerly says.**_

_**If I may inquire sir, how is it possible to sense other beings lifeforce? The IMC asks. The Force makes it possible;**_

_**I can't explain it in words but ever since I gotten to this planet, my powers have tripled, rapidly growing in strength, intensifying my connection to the Force and increasing in my powers sharping my focus.**_

_**I cannot explain it, I thought it might be my connection to this planet, but I'm not sure anymore. Mo-azk Devus says. Perhaps it's because of your birthday sir. The IMC says.**_

_**My birthday? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**Yes sir, I extrapolated from the time of your abduction as a child, extended the time frame you served as a slave, until right now at this very moment in time and if my calculations are correct sir, today is your 19th birthday.**_

_**The dated age when your species reaches full maturity. The IMC says. **_

_**That's why my powers have tripled! I have gotten older. And why Rincore wanted to fight me before I became any more powerful. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**As the Vetok creatures key-in on Mo-azk Devus bio-signature, they enter his family's tomb very hungry searching for something to eat.**_

_**The eight-foot-tall dark-green Lizard like creatures encounter Mo-azk Devus kneeling beside his father's coffin staring at his family's mural on the well, locked into a trance in deep meditation, absorbing energy from the dark side of the Force.**_

_**The intoxicating scent of Devus's pheromones excite the creatures as their glowing red eyes illuminate the ambient darkness inside the ancient tomb.**_

_**When they powerful fast-moving Vetok creatures leap in towards Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**With their jaws spread wide-open revealing six-inch snarling poisonous fangs, ready to sink their teeth into his flesh. Mo-azk Devus Ignites the slayer laser sword, illuminating the pitch-black darkness of the catacombs in a dark red crimson hue.**_

_**Strikes as sparks fly from his laser sword, cutting into the creature's flesh, slicing completely trough the Vetok creatures' bodies. **_

_**Eviscerating decapitating and amputating each of their limbs, leaving a pile of disfigured squirming body parts on the floor of the tomb. **_

_**When a great cry is heard screaming from the depths of the deadly catacombs, a sickening, belly aching cry coming from the depth of the planets core, a heart-wrenching scream coming from the queen of the Vetoks, sensing her offspring's death at the hands of Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**Sir, I'm detecting massive movement, coming in this direction. The IMC says. How many of them are they? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**Difficult to tell. Because of the creature's speed it's hard to get an accurate count on their numbers, but if my readings are correct, they are numbering in the thousand's, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Calculate a battle assessment for me, include the parameters if I was to engage the approaching hoard in head-to-head combat attempting to kill all of them? Ask Mo-azk Devus. **_

_**Calculating… one moment sir, stand by… stand by… stand by… the results are coming in now sir. My projections indicate, your chances for survival are not good sir, I've ran the simulation several times, and the results are always the same. The IMC says. Which are? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**My projections predict a 97% probability that you will be overwhelmed and destroyed by the Vetok creature's sir. The IMC says. Overwhelmed? Mo-azk Devus asks.**_

_**Yes sir, the creatures attack patterns indicate they will first attack in waves to distract you, at the same time a vast number of their resources will burrow up beneath your feet.**_

_**While a second group numbering in the hundreds will burrow down from above you and attack you from above and below at the same time. **_

_**A simultaneously coordinated attack that will completely surround and overwhelm your position, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Understood, and also undeniable proof of a higher intelligence. If I'm to defeat the Vetok creatures, I must bring the fight to them, but not down here in these catacombs.**_

_**I must force them to the surface, and face them on a different Terrain, one that gives me the tactical advantage to defeat them.**_

_**I must bottleneck the entire horde, that will give me the edge I need to destroy them all. But for now, I must retreat regroup and reassess the battle situation. Scan these catacombs and find me a quick way to the surface. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Copy sir. Scanning the interior walls of the catacomb's now sir… stand by… stand by… scanning, stand by… stand by… I've located something sir.**_

_**6 meters down that cavern on your righthand-side sir, I'm detecting a geothermal vent that leads to the surface of the planet. That would be the fastest way to the surface sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Are you serious, you want me to ride a metal melting geothermal geyser to the surface of the planet? I thought your mandate was to ensure my survival, not to take chances with my life on imposable task?! Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**It's the only option I'm detecting for a speedy retreat to the surface sir. And it's not impossible, I calculate an 89% probability that you will not melt before you reach the surface of the planet, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Wow an 89% probability that I won't burn up, oh that's just great! Mo-azk Devus says. It's the only option I'm detecting for immediate escape sir. The IMC says.**_

_**I was joking with you IMC. What? Yah-yo-boi didn't program you with a sense of humor? Mo-azk Devus ask. No sir, only protocol and survival tactics are inserted into my memory banks. The IMC says.**_

_**Well we'll have to work on that. Mo-azk Devus jokingly says. Noted for future reference sir. The IMC says.**_

_**The geothermal vent will do just fine as an escape route, but I do have to find some way of shielding my feet from the intense heat as I ride to the surface of the planet. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Just then the first wave of the Vetok creatures enter the cavern, running to attack Mo-azk Devus, as he ignites the slayers laser sword, he strikes the creature decapitating it's head off.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus then uses the Force to levitate the creature's dead body onto the top of the geothermal vent opening, as the hordes of Vetok creatures surround Mo-azk Devus gathering to eat him.**_

_**The rumbling sound of the next geysers eruption can be clearly heard coming from the bowels of the catacombs.**_

_**As Mo-azk Devus jumps atop the dead body of the Vetok creature using its dead body to shield his feet from the geysers intense heat as he rides the exploding geyser to the surface of the planet, escaping the swarm of attacking Vetok creatures.**_

_**The volatile ride to the surface of the planet incinerates the Vetok's creatures' dead body to complete ashes, but works as a shield to protect Mo-azk Devus's feet from the intense geothermal heat as he rides it to the surface.**_

_**As Mo-azk Devus burst through the geyser's open vent, he's thrown high into the air, before he safely splashes down into a deep hot spring of warm water.**_

_**Splashing around for a moment, until he stands up and looks around to see if he's been followed to the surface by the deadly creatures.**_

_**Alone and safe on the surface of the planet, Mo-azk Devus takes off running in the direction he feels the Force guiding him, following along wayward path through an endless dark forest, leading him to a distinct destination.**_

_**Running until Finding the damaged Exploiters 10 starship, seemingly abandoned by the crew with no else in sight.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus looks around the spacecraft, searching for clues to the crew's whereabouts, taking notice of the circular hole he cut into the hull of the Exploiters 10 starship, when he first encountered the craft on the planet Vijaa.**_

_**The starship still smoking from his attack, when he killed one of Rincore's crewman and destroyed the control panel, nearly destroying the ship.**_

_**The Exploiters 10 starship looks like it's ready to fall apart from a very rough landing caused by malfunctioning landing gear. Not finding anything of interest in or near the ship, Mo-azk Devus moves on from the damaged vessel.**_

_**Searching for his murderous uncle Rincore and the four remaining members of his crew. Searching a wooded area northeast of the ship until sensing the lifeforce of the two crew members nearby, both of the men appear to be repairing the control panel Mo-azk Devus destroyed on the planet Vijaa.**_

_**Sensing the dark side emanating from the two men he realizes Rincore as set the two crewmen out as bait for a trap.**_

_**Angered by Rincore's deception Mo-azk Devus channels energy from the dark side of the Force, increasing his speed strength and power, ignites his slayer laser sword and attacks the two men with a fierce male.**_

_**Splicing the men in half, killing them both with a blatant surprise attack in an attempt to draw his murderous uncle out from hiding.**_

_**An echoing voice speaks out from the darkness of the canyon floor, Mo-azk Devus aggressive strategy has worked.**_

_**I can sense everything through the Force. Your feelings, your fears, your failures, your strengths and weaknesses, I can sense every minut detail about you… boy I can peer deep into your soul. And even though your powers have grown stronger. You are still not a threat. Boy! Rincore says.**_

_**My name… is Mo-azk Devus and that weapon you carry belonged to my father; therefore, it belongs to me, and after I kill you.**_

_**I'll pry it from your dead hands, and use it's power to cut off your wicked head from your wretched body, after of course, you've declared me the rightful heir to The House of Mo-Azk.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus yells at Rincore. I see you have been learning about our family's past. Good, I think it's about time you know about our family's proud history, that way when I destroy you. You'll fully understand why I'm doing it.**_

_**To preserve our family's honor, our coat of arms, only the strongest shall rule. Rincore says.**_

_**You heretic, I'll dare you speak to me of family honor. I know what you did and why! Rincore… you are nothing to me but another dead relative.**_

_**And the moment I take your life, will be the first moment of my freedom, free from your malice. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Rincore angered to action by Devus's words, jumps out from the darkness with the glaive in hand ignited, as Mo-azk Devus senses the attack, he ignites his slayer laser sword, as the two energy beams clash sparks fly. **_

_**The two engage in brutal combat, exchanging striking blows, a grueling battle in sues as laser blades clash between them in a crackling frenzy.**_

_**They press against each other's strength, but neither of them gives. The two combatants stare into each other's eyes. Rincore impatiently thrust forward to strike, but caught off balance as Mo-azk Devus Force pushes him to the ground. **_

_**As Rincore tries to get up, Mo-azk Devus punches him in the face, knocking out several of his teeth. Rincore stunned shocked by his nephew's raw power of strength connecting him to the Force. Sensing a cosmic Force feeding off negative emotions increasing his nephew's strength of Force-powers.**_

_**As Rincore tries to use the Force, Mo-azk Devus stomps on his uncle's ankle, breaking his foot, as Rincore screams out in pain.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus disgusted by the cowardice display of whimpering cries coming from his murdering uncle, compounded with emotional pent-up hatred towards Rincore explodes in anger.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus goes insane with hatred and begins a vicious attack upon Rincore, violently grabbing his uncle's arm and twisting it backwards until breaking his shoulder blade, all the while screaming a raging tirade at his uncle.**_

_**Angerly tapping into the dark side of the Force, becoming more and more powerful, repeatedly punching Rincore over and over again, snapping his uncles lift hand backwards breaking his wrist, continually beating him, while telling him to say it, to say the words.**_

_**Standing over his uncle yelling at him, commanding him to say the words as he beats him repeatedly over and over again. Mo-azk Devus defeats his uncle in combat. Standing over his broken body yelling at him, to say the words that will make Mo-azk Devus his successor.**_

_**Say the words old man, and I promise you, I'll make your death quick. Mo-azk Devus yells.**_

_**Never! I shall never submit to the likes of you! Boy! Rincore yells back at Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**Angered to no end, Mo-azk Devus starts brutally beating his uncle again, Force-punching him so hard breaking his ribs, stomping on his right ankle snapping the bone in half.**_

_**As Rincore cries out in pain, Mo-azk Devus mercilessly twist Rincore's wrist until breaking his arm, then begins repeatedly punching him in the face until breaking his uncles jaw.**_

_**Rincore physically devastated shocked and overwhelmed, has been beaten broken and utterly defeated in combat. **_

_**His connection to the Force has been severed as Mo-azk Devus breaks nearly every bone in his body, now powerless and defeated at the hands of his nephew, Rincore for the first time feels fear.**_

_**With every brutal blow Rincore feels his life slipping away, as he crawls to his knees in submission.**_

_**With Mo-azk Devus standing over him yelling. (Say it! Say the words old man. Or I swear, I'll bury you in an unmarked grave and your soul will never reach the afterlife, your soul will linger in limbo for all eternity, forgotten lost forever.) Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Alright… alright I'll say it! As… you… wish. Rincore says.**_

_**Kneeling on his knees in subjugation, bleeding from his mouth nose and ears, broken and defeated. Rincore takes a deep breath of air and screams out loud. With his final breath. (All hail… Mo-azk Devus.) Rincore says.**_

_**And promptly afterwards Mo-azk Devus decapitates Rincore's head off killing him dead. As Rincore's head rolls around on the ground, his last two crew men are just returning from gathering repair parts, for their damaged starship the Exploiter 10.**_

_**They see Mo-azk Devus standing over the dead body of their captain, holding his severed head in his hand, showing them proof Rincore is indeed dead.**_

_**It's over for you both, before he died, Rincore declared me his heir, I now own everything he did, his credits his starships and the planets are all now mine, legally and hereditarily, you two now serve me, now bow before me and show your allegiance or challenge me in combat. Says Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**Both of the men look at each other in shock and then stares back at Mo-azk Devus holding the decapitated head of Rincore in his hand, staring at them, his eyes aglow wreathed in red flame, they both can sense his strength of power and know they cannot defeat him in combat.**_

_**They both decide to submit to his power, they both supplicating kneel and bow their heads to Mo-azk Devus as a sign of subjugation.**_

_**Holding the severed head of their captain in his hand, he looks at the dismembered head of his uncle.**_

_**The look of horror frozen on his face in the last moments of living.**_

_**Staring into its eyes and says. (These are the weak fools you had following you? Pathetic.) Says Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus Ignites his father's glaive and launches it at the two bowing crew men, cutting both of their heads off with one bold stroke.**_

_**As their heads fall onto the ground rolling around, the glaive fly's through the air until returning to Mo-azk Devus's hand, as he deactivates and sheds his father's glaive, he activates his wrist-com and begins speaking to the IMC. **_

_**IMC are you there? Ask Mo-azk Devus. Yes sir. I am. The IMC says.**_

_**Can you access the Exploiter 10s control systems? Mo-azk Devus ask. Yes sir, you are now the legal owner of the starship, with your permission, I can deactivate all previous security protocols and gain full control of the Exploiter 10 vessel, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Good, my permission is given, once you have full control of the ships systems, run a full diagnostic on all operating systems, I want to know just how badly damaged is the vessel. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Connecting sir, one moment please. Accessing… accessing… accessing… link upload complete, I'm connected sir. Checking the ship systems. Scanning… scanning… running a full diagnostic sir. This may take several moments… cross-referencing repair diagnostics, the report is coming in now sir.**_

_**The ship is severely damaged, more than half of the ships operative systems are off line, in need of major repairs sir. The IMC says. **_

_**What about the hyperdrive, will it jump to light-speed?! Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**Barely sir, you won't even have enough power to land. In fact, the ship is severely damaged sir, I calculate an 99% probability the Vessel will break apart upon entering another's planet's atmosphere sir, the ship must be repaired before any departure will be successful. The IMC says.**_

_**No! I don't have time to make repairs. Prep the ship for immediate takeoff, I only need a few moments to complete my task afterwards, we're leaving this planet.**_

_**I only need the Exploiter 10 to get me to one destination, after that, it can burn up in veil terrarium maelstrom for all I care. Mo-azk Devus says. **_

_**May I inquire about your mission sir? The IMC asks.**_

_**Sure, I'm going to assassinate the Vetok Queen, bringing her rule to an end on this world. My world. Mo-azk Devus says. **_

_**Queen? Sir, how do you know there's a queen? The IMC asks. I sensed her presence deep beneath the catacombs when the creatures attacked me before.**_

_**I'm going back down there to end the vetok's rule on this planet once and for all, because the queen is the key to their survival. **_

_**I'll take the same venting geyser I used to escape, and use it to find the queens lair, without their queen to feed and lead them, the others will die soon and wither away. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Running through the darkness of night until reaching the geothermal venting shaft, Mo-azk Devus leaps down into the geysers vent, free falling hundreds of kilometers until reaching the very bottom of the catacombs, using the power of the Force to decelerate his free fall speed. **_

_**As Mo-azk Devus lands safely on the cavern floor, he uses stealth to avoid being detected by several of the queen's guards patrolling the lower levels of the catacombs. **_

_**using the power of the Force to sense the queen's presence he follows a long tunnel that opens up to a large cavern, nesting a massive Vetok queen, surrounded by workers and guards protecting the queen.**_

_**Once the Vetok creatures notice Mo-azk Devus approaching their queen they go into a frenzy trying to protect their queen, as the creatures swarm around Mo-azk Devus, he ignites both the slayer laser sword and his father's glaive.**_

_**Drawing energy from the dark side of the Force he increases his power straight speed and endurance, Mo-azk Devus attacks the Vetok creatures killing indiscriminately and dismembering creature after creature as the queen sense danger she tries to escape.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus reaches out with the power of the Force and chokes the queen of the Vetok creatures, crushing her throat, suffocating her to death.**_

_**As their queen falls down to the ground dead, the Vetok creatures will to fight fades.**_

_**As they turn from Mo-azk Devus and run to aid their fallen queen, frantically trying to revive her dead body.**_

_**Not understanding what has just happened to their queen, the remaining Vetok creatures go into a panic.**_

_**As a great cry of sorrow can be heard coming from the horde of Vetok's, as the swarm of creatures are distracted by their queen's death.**_

_**Mo-azk Devus slips away during the chaos and confusion of the moment and escapes, fleeing to the geothermal vent.**_

_**Some of creatures follow in pursuit, Mo-azk Devus uses the power of the Force to crush a Vetok creature to its death.**_

_**Then throws its dead corpse over the ventilation shaft, using its dead body to shield his feet from the sweltering geysers heat, as he rides to the surface of the planet, where the Exploiter 10 starship is waiting for him.**_

_**As thousands of swarming Vetok creatures follow in pursuit to the surface, Mo-azk Devus boards the Exploiters 10 vessel, takes control of the helm and fires two proton torpedoes at the approaching hoard of Vetok creatures, disintegrating them all completely to ashes.**_

_**With their queen dead, the rest of her nest will die soon. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**The power converters are partially operating sir, awaiting coordinates. The IMC says.**_

_**Gattic… take me back to the planet of Gattic, the planet where all this started, the place where it will all end.**_

_**Because every member of Clan Devus, The Underworld Syndicate. The corrupt criminal government and anyone having anything to do with my family's death, has breathe air… long enough.**_

_**I will use the Force to steer a massive asteroid into the southern hemisphere of their planet causing chaos and destruction. Mo-azk Devus angerly says.**_

_**As the IMC initiates the hyperdrive the badly damaged Exploiter 10 spacecraft, can be seen climbing high into the atmosphere as it disappears in the sky, and leaves the orbit of the planet Crom, on course to the planet Gattic.**_

_**Question sir, if I may be so bold? The IMC asks. What is it? Mo-azk Devus ask. How do you know the Vetok creatures will not survive? Sir. The IMC asks.**_

_**When the creatures kill, they don't ingest their food but instead bring their poisoned victims back to their queen to be harvested.**_

_**She digests the victims and secretes a high protein substance that the rest of the colony consumes for survival,**_

_**without her to feed them and lead them, the rest of the creatures will all starve to death in a relatively short period time. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Extraordinary! Brilliant strategy sir. After adjusting this new data, I calculate 99% probability you have eradicated the Vetok creatures from the planet Crom, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**Only 99% huh well, I'll just have to do better in the future. Mo-azk Devus says. Sir, was that a joke. The IMC asks. Why, was it funny? Mo-azk Devus ask. I'm not sure sir. The IMC says. Forget about it, how long until we reach the planet Gattic? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**In a few moments' sir, will be arriving on the planet Gattic, I'd be remiss if I didn't remind you, this spacecraft will break apart upon entry into the planet's atmosphere. I just wanted to say goodbye, and good luck sir, I calculate a 0% chance of you surviving this landing. The IMC says.**_

_**What if I tried a high-altitude water landing? Mo-azk Devus ask.**_

_**Brilliant sir, I didn't calculate that into my data. Recalculating now sir, adjusting thrusters for a high-altitude ditch landing, the timing will be crucial sir, but I calculate a 56% probability of a successful crash and burn, ditch attempt.**_

_**Upon entry of the Northeast hemisphere over the North Organtic ocean if you eject at the precise time you could theoretically survive the crash, sir. The IMC says.**_

_**The Force willing. I want you to send out a repeating message on all channels and frequencies and lock it into a repeating continuous loop. I want everyone on the planet to hear this message. Mo-azk Devus says.**_

_**Understood sir, I am recording now, go ahead with your message sir. The IMC says.**_

"_**Your lives as you knew it, is over. Run if you want, hide if you can, but nothing… will stop me from taking everything from you. **_

_**My name… is Mo-azk Devus, I was abducted, I was a slave, a murderer, a survivor, a hunter, an exterminator, and a Force Wielder and I am the only justice in this lawless galaxy. And… I… am… coming for you." End message. Says Mo-azk Devus.**_

_**The End**_

_**You can listen to the audiobook version on youtube channel. Hell's Exile – Ugly O.**_

_**The Force Wielder: Season 2. Chapter 1**__**. **_a Dark Past is a Dark Path to the Dark side.


End file.
